thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
‘Arry and Bert
'Arry and Bert are two BR Class 08 who work at the Ironworks. Bio In their first appearance, 'Arry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the smelters by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber, and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by Sir Topham Hatt, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later led Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, 'Arry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frightened Fergus away from the smelters, and bullied Neville, which made the engines think he was planning to bump them. On some occasions, 'Arry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas and Emily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy paid them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, along with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. 'Arry and Bert were also part of the group of diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". They also laughed at Gordon after he ran into Diesel's flatbed and damaged his bufferbeam. Adventures on Rails When Sir Topham Hatt was seeking work inforcements, he called in 'Arry and Bert to assist. They helped Diesel come back to Sodor to apologize to the engines. After that, they worked hard on the restoration of the Kirk Ronan Branch Line and temporarily ran until Russell and are usually at the Ironworks, usually melting down scrap iron to make new metal or parts that can be used for many purposes. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 13 - New Friends, Old Enemies and Paxton and Norman. *Season 14- James and Paxton (mentioned). *Season 15 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16- Den and Dart, New Challenges (mentioned) and Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (nonspeaking role). *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 1, The Three Little Engines Part 3 (Harry does not speak) and The Football Special (nonspeaking role) *Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels (nonspeaking role) and Percy's Big Mistake (nonspeaking roles) *Season 19 - Diesel Shunters and Middle Engines. *Season 20 - Twin Trouble, Den and Dart Save the Day, Underappreciated and Ceremonium (cameos). Shorts: *That's What Friends Are for Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Nicholas the Crane, Trust Paxton (cameo), and Diesel Domination *Sodor Adventures: Season 2 - Frozen Points, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Percy and the Diesels, Old Slow Coach, Sidney Helps Out, The Ghost on the Viaduct, and Pompous Popularity *Season 4 - Saved by the Belle and George Strikes Again (cameo) *Season 5 - The Big City Engine (cameo), High Expectations (cameo), A Surprise for Oliver, and Old Enemies *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Paxton's Christmas Surprise The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble, A Bad Day for James, Paxton Gets Pranked (do not speak), Toby Gets Tough (cameo), and Franklin the Forklift (cameo) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (cameo) The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Tankers of Doom (cameo), The Lost Breakdown Train, and Scruff the Scrapper * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel, Unique Engines, and Fire at Ffarquhar (cameo) Livery Adventures on Rails They are painted NWR green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on the front and back of the cab, yellow cab and the Bristish Railways "cycling lion" logo on either side. Sodor Adventures 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts and rears and yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Gallery 'Arry StepneyGetsLost1.png MiddleEngine50.png FergusBreaksTheRules27.png|'Arry with his twin Percy'sNewWhistle30.png 'ArryinCallingAllEngines.png ThomasAndTheNewEngine15.png ThomasandtheStinkyCheese14.png Don'tGoBack21.png VictorSaysYes62.png|'Arry and Bert in CGI DayoftheDiesels36.png Henry'sHappyCoal11.png BustMyBuffers!15.png|'Arry with Gordon DieselandtheDucklings104.png TheGreatRace193.png|'Arry and Bert with Diesel SpringtimeforDiesel59.png JourneyBeyondSodor11.png|'Arry and Bert with Mavis Bert StepneyGetsLost54.png MiddleEngine52.png FergusBreaksTheRules27.png Percy'sNewWhistle30.png BertinCallingAllEngines.png ThomasAndTheNewEngine20.png ThomasandtheStinkyCheese19.png Don'tGoBack21.png VictorSaysYes62.png|'Arry and Bert in CGI DayoftheDiesels37.png Henry'sHappyCoal12.png BustMyBuffers!11.png DieselandtheDucklings104.png TheGreatRace193.png|'Arry and Bert with Diesel SpringtimeforDiesel59.png JourneyBeyondSodor11.png|'Arry and Bert with Mavis Category:North Western Railway Category:Villians Category:Diesels Category:Characters Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:BR Class 08